ourparadisefandomcom-20200213-history
Allein Tyamát
Also known by Her epithet, the Least Dragon Goddess, Allein Tyamát is one of the main protagonists of Our Paradise Lost. Appearance Allein's only known form is her present human avatar, a beautiful teenage girl with long red hair tied into a pony tail, and golden eyes. She wears a golden tiara with a red orb at the centre. A section of the tiara goes under her hair and extends out on either side, creating the image of horns. Thanks to the latter, she is frequently mistaken for a member of a humanoid bovine species, or some other horned humanoid race. Allein claims that her true form is, much like any natural god, monstrous and incomprehensible to the point of inducing insanity to mortals. Background Allein is the youngest of the five Dragon Goddess Sisters, a "family" of natural gods who primarily rule over the classical elements. The eldest sister is Agnes Tyamát, the High Dragon Goddess and de facto ruler of the universe. Being the youngest, Allein has yet to earn her divine right to rule the realm of fire, a responsibility that she was set to relieve from her elder sister Agnes. However, due to abusing the power of fire, acting irresponsibly, and being overwhelmingly naive, she was stripped of her godhood and cast down to the mortal realm in human form until she learns her lesson. Personality Allein is normally very upbeat and energetic. Her excitement at being able to move around in the mortal realm is evident. However, she also possesses a temper befitting that of a dragon. She takes serious offence to disbelief at her claims of being a goddess. Such incidents frequently lead to "divine retribution" in the form of people's hair being set on fire, or being consumed with heat that causes first-degree burns. Allein is the most naïve of the gods, believing that mortals (especially humanity) are inherently good and deserve every chance they can get to prove themselves. However, one could say that She looks at them more like one would at butterflies, rather than people. Allein's naivete has put her in trouble on several occasions, such as being conned seven times within two days of arriving in the mortal realm. Abilities Allein commands the element of Fire, particularly its most ferocious subset, the Astral Flame, which burns within the hearts of the stars themselves. Originally, as with any natural god, this was but a preference rather than a true restriction. After being sent down to the mortal realm, however, she has been locked into the domain of fire. Any miracles she might perform can only be within that particular realm. Additionally, she has been deprived of this spectacular flame and reduced to fires that could easily be reproduced by any amateur mage. As a Nameless God, Allein in her natural state can only control her immediate surroundings. Additionally, her access to the source of Grain has been all but closed, grossly limiting her ability to perform miracles. If she is to properly fight, Allein must learn to use magic; a difficult task, seeing as she lacks a Kolna System, which is necessary in performing magic. Allein is capable of creating fire by snapping her fingers, her signature move. See also *1001st Task Force *Agnes Tyamát *Aardt Tyamát *Akvoe Tyamát *Astmahn Tyamát *Dragon Goddess Sisters Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Our Paradise Lost Category:Dragon Goddess Sisters